


Angel on Earth

by freedomheart



Series: The Wings of Angels, or lack thereof [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel War, Angels, Angst, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Rebellion, Supernatural Elements, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomheart/pseuds/freedomheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my oneshot- Wings of an Angel</p><p>Lindsay is alive.<br/>She is now on earth, and she is determined to find Michael.<br/>On the other hand, she does have a rebel angel who wears cheeseburger socks, a grumpy leader with a bad temper, a quirky assistant, a army of angels, another army of angels all up her back.  While at the same time navigating earth, dealing with squeaky British man obsessed with his own genitalia,  and figuring out how exactly to stop a war that will rip apart heaven, earth and every realm in the universe.<br/>And how to convince the boy with the red hair that he is worth much more, to her and the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I blinked open my eyes, trying to adjust to the light.  
I couldn’t remember anything, and everything was bright and blurry and my head hurt badly.  
I groped out with my hands, looking for something to grasp.  
I felt something furry and soft and shot up, startled.  
I was in heaven again. Outside the window I could see soft green pine trees and a blue sky with white fluffy clouds. Small birds chirped, both of the earth and the heaven variety.  
I was sitting in a small cabin in a soft bed, there was a small dog sitting next to me and my jacket was tossed lightly to the side  
“You don’t have much time,” A voice said from the doorway.  
It was a man. He had a scraggly beard and dark hair, an awkward gawky build and a crystal palace football shirt on.  
“Who are you?” I questioned, rubbing my head and trying to stand up.  
“Have a beer,” He offered, tossing me a bottle.   
“I don’t drink,” I said, tossing it back a little clumsily.  
“Alright, Lindsay, you don’t have much time,” he said.  
“What do you mean? The last thing I remember was... I don’t even know,” I stood up and looked down, I had a thin white night gown on  
“Yeah, you went through some shit,” He didn’t offer me any more information.  
“Where am I? Who are you?” I prompted, standing up and pulling my jacket on nervously.   
“I’m Gus,” he said, leading me into the main area of his home.  
“Oh, you’re the leader of the legion,” I said respectfully, I was awed to be in his presence, he was known to be really grumpy, but a good and fair leader.  
“Yeah, I’m Gus,” he said again. “And you are in trouble.”  
He sat down on a big armchair and motioned for me to sit as well.  
“Lindsay, you’re in deep shit,” He said very seriously.  
I nodded. I figured.  
“You were so close to death, Matt was just able to save you, we didn’t save all of you though,” He frowned.  
“What do you mean?” I asked carefully, sure what he meant, but not able to face it.  
“Burnie took your angelic grace,” Gus said solemnly.  
I jumped and my hand flew to my back, no wings. I’m not an angel, I’m nothing. Not human, not angel, not demon. I’m nothing. My breathing quickened and I saw spots in front of me  
Gus stood and grabbed my arm.  
“Lindsay, calm the fuck down. It’s not the end. I’ve been told all about you and I know what you did. In reality, we need this boy you saved. I really do believe he is the chosen one of the prophesy, but we can’t just spring it on him. He’s still a human, with a simple and closed mind. We need you Lindsay, to be a human ambassador.”  
“Wow, really?” I asked. Human ambassadors is a special job. It takes a very special angel with decades of training to even begin to be a human ambassador. Human ambassadors basically posed as humans, but retained their angelic powers. It was necessary that they moved often, because they wouldn’t age, and were very aware of human trend.  
“Yeah, really. Technically, you wouldn’t be a human ambassador, because really, you aren’t an angel by definition anymore. You will age and you will have human illness and injury, but you will report to heaven, courtesy of me or my assistant and give us information. In return, we will hide you from Burnie and his forces and offer you protection if our barriers were to fail. However, we will not be able to help you very much with the human world, you will be introduced by a current ambassador in New York, but we will probably transfer him soon anyway. I’m thinking Georgia, Georgia is nice. This is a choice you are to make, and now.”  
I was hit with a whirlwind of thought, in reality, I have no life in heaven anymore. Not angelic power, enemies galore now, and no home anymore. Really, this is my best choice.  
“I accept,” I said, nodding to Gus.  
“Good, I was hoping you would say yes. Barbara, my assistant, will be in touch often and right now, I believe she is just finishing up your identity.”  
Gus disappeared with a whirlwind and a loud clap of thunder. What a drama king. His little dog scampered out the door and down the little sidewalk.   
“Hi,” A voice said behind me.  
It was a very pretty angel with beautiful flowing blond hair and bright eyes. Her wings were charcoal grey and her skin was pale.  
“I’m Barbara, Gus’ assistant. He’s quite an angel, isn’t he? He is crabby, but I guess he really is fair. He’s a good soldier too.”  
She had a briefcase at her side and she picked it up, sitting it on the counter next to the stove.  
“Let’s get some tea while we learn this hmm?” She said, bustling around, putting on the kettle and getting out cups. “Gus isn’t really the type that looks like he keeps tea around, but his wife makes sure he has some on hand. His wife’s a doll, great soldier, very kind. He’s a bit crazy though, never know about him. I worked with him in an office forever, he drove me nearly nuts. I swear he’s pure vinegar.”  
I nodded, a little overwhelmed.  
She finished the tea and put the cup next to me, and opened the briefcase.  
I took a sip and yelped, it was hot, this never happened before.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I completely forgot. You are a human now, you’re going to have to be careful about food and temperature.”  
I groaned, I knew a lot about human’s sure, their history and their behavior. Day to day and their health, not my quadrant. I was a glorified historian, not a cultural worker.  
“Alright, so we’ve created you a new identity. You’re full name is Lindsay Elise Tuggy. I choose it, it’s after the song by the Cure, Letter to Elise. I thought it sounded very noble,” Barbara grinned, looking for my approval.  
“I love it, Fur Elise,” I said lamely, not really knowing what this Cure was. Historian, no pop culture or whatever it’s called now.  
“Alright, you were born in Dallas Texas and moved out here because you’ve always dreamed of living in New York. You’ll have to get a job, I’m sure Jon will be able to help you with that,” She said. “Jon is the ambassador right now. He’s getting old, he will probably move somewhere quieter. Gus has his heart set on Georgia, nobody knows why.”  
She gave a deep chuckle, it sounded so pleased.  
“You are 25 years old and you were an only child. Good?”  
I nodded, I can memorize that.  
“The Tugg life,” I said, smiling. I really liked Barbara so far, she’s very joyful.  
“Yes, exactly. Back story is crucial for convincing the humans. They love reminiscing. We angels try not to do that too much.” She sighed. “Our lives are too long and too sad.”  
I nodded. I understood that. Angel have been around forever, and we saw everything: war, death, pain, destruction. You name it, we’ve seen in. I try not to think about it, no one does. If we thought too much about the things we saw or the things we’ve done, then we would probably all die, or at least go a little bit crazy.  
“We can go ahead and go down if you’d like, or you can take another night in heaven, you won’t be back for a while. I’m sorry, but you can’t say goodbye to any friends, it’s just too risky.”  
“That’s find, I didn’t have any really,” I sighed. Angels could be hard headed and unfriendly.  
“Oh course, we can leave immediately. I have plenty of things for you to start with.” She hands me a backpack. “It has a change of clothes, you have a pair in the closet you can put on before we leave, toiletries and other human necessities. Some food, bit of cash, we couldn’t give you too much, we gave you a year’s worth of minimum wage for the US, and it’s not much. I don’t understand how a human could live on this amount. And finally, pepper spray for the humans, and an angel blade disguised as a switchblade, you can use it on humans as well, but I wouldn’t advise it. You wouldn’t do much good for us in prison.”   
I nodded, taking the backpack.  
“Now go get changed, we leave when you are ready.”  
I nodded and went into the bedroom, looking at the change of clothes.  
There was a pair of jeans that fit perfectly, a red shirt that and a warm waterproof jacket and finally, boots that would be easy to run and move in.  
I slipped it all on, I felt a lot freer than usual. Maybe it was the experience overall, maybe it was the clothes.   
I came back out and Barbara clapped.  
“Lovely, you look lovely! Now come along, we have a little walk and we must be careful. Burnie’s solders are everywhere. They are very mad that we took you away before Burnie finished you off.”  
I followed Barbara out the house and to the closest portal to earth, all without a hitch.  
“Perfect, let’s go,” She held me tight as she jumped.  
I screamed as I fell, it was so much scarier without wings. The breath was torn from my throat and I clung to Barbara tightly, who struggled to keep us both aloft without falling.  
We practically crash landed, both hitting the ground roughly in the middle of a forest.  
Barbara sat up and rubbed her shoulder.   
“Goodness gracious,” She sighed. “That was an ordeal. Didn’t think that would be so intensifying.”  
She didn’t have a hair out of place or a bruise on her.  
I groaned and sat up slowly. Being a human will be a problem, my hair was a wild mess and had branches and leaves stuck in it, bruises were already forming on my arms and body and my wrist hurt like hell.  
“Lindsay!” Barbara cried out. She carefully put her hand on me and I felt my wrist knit back together. Angels have healing powers, lovely. I never had to use it personally, but it came in handy for soldiers and ambassadors.  
“Alright, I supposed we landed in central park. I would fly us out, but that probably wouldn’t be a great idea, considering the ordeal we just had. We can just walk, if you are okay with that?”  
She glanced at me, picking my backpack up.  
“I’m game, bitches aint shit,” I quipped, pulling it on.  
Barbara giggled and led the way out, she knew her way pretty well.  
We exited on a bright street corner with people rushing past. I could smell the thick stench of humans in general. Alcohol. Drugs. Sweat.   
When I was an angel, I used to be able to feel emotion. I could sense it in my core, it was hard to explain, but it was part of what made me feel so connected with Michael in so many instances.  
Barbara was confident, dodging people and moving through the crowd. I clung to my backpack and followed her. I never had been so in the crowd like this, I had, but not in New York. Not at night, in this situation.  
Barbara looked back at me every once in a while to make sure I was still there, I was.  
We eventually melted away from the crowd into a more calm, but poor part of the city. There was graffiti sprinkling the cracked concrete walls and there was at least 4 feral dogs and several homeless people I already passed. Humanity, it’s so fragile.   
We stopped at an apartment that was not terribly nice, but it wasn’t a complete dump and Barbara took the outside stairs up, two at a time.  
She stopped at a door with the numbers 656 on it. She rapped several times and waited.   
“This is our current ambassador’s home, I can’t be here much longer, Burnie could already be tracking me. Jon will shield you and Gus will back it up with additional protection.”  
The door was opened by a very young looking angel with messy dark hair and a bit of a scraggly beard.  
“Hey Barb, I heard,” He said, opening the door wider and letting us in.  
“Hey Lindsay, I’m Jon. Gus has told me a lot about you,” he smiled at me.  
“Thanks,” I said, shaking his hand.   
“I’m going to get out Jon, I don’t want to endanger you all. Don’t forget to put the protection sigil on her,” Barbara said, before leaving and shutting the door carefully behind her.  
I then turned to Jon.  
“Hey Lindsay, I’ll take your stuff. Sorry about the mess,” He said, kicking some things under the couch. “Sit, let me grab my stuff, we’ll do the sigil and then get to know each other.”  
I sat stiffly. I was scared to be honest. These sigils were dangerous and flighty, they could be risky and they could sometimes cause lasting damage. Jon must be an absolute genius of an angel to be an ambassador as well as a sigil master.  
Jon came back with a small chest that was dusty and had intricate designs carved into it.  
“Alright, this is all the stuff I’ve got. I should have enough to do the sigil on you,” He said, sitting the box down on the coffee table and sitting across from me. “Basically, to do this, I’ll have to basically give you a tattoo and then carve another sigil into one of your ribs.”  
“Excuse me, ribs? Carve? Like sharp objects in my now human body?” I asked, scooting backwards. “At least give me some more explanation.”  
Jon nodded.  
“It’s a pretty intense thing. I don’t like doing it, but really, right now, it’s your only hope. The tattoo will be relatively painless, no more than a regular tattoo, it’s a protection and repelling sigil against certain angels, the angels are specified by carving a symbol into your ribs. I won’t have to actually use a knife or anything. I studied this for a long time and I can carve it into your ribs without having to physically cut you.”  
“How do I know I can trust you?” I asked cautiously. I wasn’t particularly untrusting, but this was a little much.  
“You can’t, but we don’t have much time. I can feel Burnie’s soldiers. They’re beginning to stir,” Jon whispered. He sounded scared.  
“Alright, let’s just. Let’s just gets this done,” I said.  
He took my hand and I screwed my eyes shut.  
I felt a blinding flash of pain before I lost consciousness


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I was floating, but in the worst way. I felt light and floaty, but I could feel the tight pressure on my chest and the burning pain ripping it’s way slowly though my body.  
I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t even panic.  
I felt suddenly a furious jolt and my eyes snapped open and I threw myself forward.  
I was laid on Jon’s couch with a black jacket thrown over me. I blinked and laid back, and saw Jon. He was pacing in front of me, rubbing his hands together nervously and standing up and sitting back on the coffee table.  
“Jon?” I croaked.  
“Oh my,” he gasped, standing up and walking closer to me, crouching next to me. “I was so close to losing you. I was out of practice and I almost messed it up. I was just able to reverse the sigil and bring you back. Luckily I got it done, you’re protected. How are you feeling? You were asleep all night, it’s 9 in the morning. Can I get you anything?”  
“Where’s this badass tattoo of mine?” I asked, coughing and sitting up. My insides felt like they were boiling  
“Back of your shoulder,” he said, handing me a bottle of water, which I took gratefully. I gulped it down.  
“What happened?”  
“I lost control of the sigil, something blocked me. It wasn’t an angel, I don’t know…. Something very powerful crossed and disrupted the sigil. It was strange, very strange,” Jon drifted off and my stomach growled loudly.  
“Now that that is over, let’s get to know each other. Want some cereal?” Jon asked, standing up and rifling through his cupboard  
“Sure,” I said, sitting up and folding the jacket.  
Jon tossed me a bowl and the cereal, reaching into the fridge for the milk.  
“Nah, milk is for wimps,” I said, catching it and pouring some in. “So, I’m Lindsay…Tuggy. Who are you?”  
“Jon Risinger, angel, ambassador, sigil master, and graphic designer.”  
“Have you been in new York long?” I asked, shoving some cereal into my mouth.  
“I don’t know, time is hard you know. Probably, 10, 15 years, maybe 20.”  
“That’s long enough to age, as young as you look,” I said, blushing at my choice of words.  
“Don’t even get me started,” He groaned. “I had to tell everyone I had Kallamann syndrome to explain why I wasn’t aging at all. Most people forgot about me, New York is a big city, and I didn’t really do much face to face work. I do all my work digitally, I design websites and stuff like that. It’s nice, very calm, very relaxing. It’s very different from heaven.”  
“Heaven is in chaos,” I said, gripping the bowl.  
“I hear a little bit, not much. I know about Burnie and his rebels, I’m glad I’m down here, I’ve seen enough war to be honest, I’m happy living among the humans. I can feel the war starting, Lindsay. I know you could too. Heaven is about to erupt, I just hope they don’t drag the humans down with it. Humans really are very good creatures, so hopeful with the desire to really be good. I can see why God treasured them so much.”  
“I know, I do what I can to soothe things, but there’s not much one historian can do in a crowd of angry angels.”  
Jon studied me over carefully.  
“One angel can always do something. One human can do something,” His voice was hoarse and he sounded especially solemn, but he picked back up quickly. “But that doesn’t matter. Tell me about you Lindsay, what do you want to do with this new opportunity of life?”  
“I don’t know, I’m here to see someone in particular,” I started.  
“The prophesy boy, Gus told me. I don’t know who he is, but you know the general area. Gus is rushing to get me out of here, he’s pushing for Georgia, and I have no idea why. I can get you started, and you can keep my apartment, I bought it, and I really don’t need money.”  
“Thanks,” I said, setting the bowl down.  
“What do you want to do Lindsay? What are you good at? You’re going to have to have a job.”  
“I don’t know what I’m good at, I know human history well,” I offered.  
“I would suggest teaching, but that doesn’t pay well, and anyways, requires a lot of schooling and money that you most likely don’t have. Oh, I have an idea, come on, let’s go.”  
John had perked up and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on.  
“Where are we going?” I asked curiously, standing up after him and following him to the door.  
“I have an idea for a job for you, it will pay well enough and it’s a good beginning.”  
I followed Jon out the door and down the street. It was bustling with activity, New York was such an exciting city. Even in the daylight there was brightness and people and energy, it was enthralling.  
We stopped at a small coffee shop tucked around a corner, it wasn’t very noticeable, but it was quaint and cute.  
Jon opened the door and a bell rung crisply above us. The inside was cute and nice, but it was homey and there were a lot of personal things scattered about, picture frames and books and random articles flung about on the tables.  
There was only one guy behind the counter. He had shaggy brownish blond hair and green eyes, he was actively dancing with headphones in and wiping the counter at the same time. He was humming and seemed to be enjoying himself.  
“Gav?” Jon asked, stepping in further, the door clinking shut.  
No reply.  
“Gavin!?” Jon said louder, yanking headphones out.  
“Oi, mate,” Gavin yelped, dropping the cloth onto the counter. “Bloody scared me, Risemonger.”  
“Sorry Gavin,” Jon said. “This is my cousin Lindsay, she just moved to town.”  
“Nice to meet you,” he said, smiling. “I’m Gavin Free, this is my shop.”  
“Hi, it’s nice,” I said honestly, it was very quaint.  
Gavin grabbed a coffee cup and filled it from the machine with about 10 pounds of whipped cream.  
“On me,” he said, grinning. “Welcome to New York!”  
He shouted this and pretty much threw the rag on the counter.  
I jumped, surprised. He was quite a character, a British character at that.  
“Thanks?” I half asked, taking the mug.  
He smiled brightly.  
“Actually Gav, she was looking for a job, and I know you were needing the help,” Jon said, swiping some of the whipped cream off of my coffee.  
“Yeah, you like coffee?” Gavin asked.  
“Yeah, I do, and tea. Tea with milk,” I said, sipping the hot drink.  
Gavin yelped.  
“And she doesn’t drink weird tea like you Americans! You’re hired,” He grinned and threw the rag in the air.  
“Good, great,” I said, grinning as much as I could. Humans.  
“Start now?” He asked.  
“Sure,” I shrugged and looked at Jon.  
“Yep, I’ll come get you later, Gavin can call me, don’t set anything on fire.”  
Jon left and I got hit in the face with a slightly wet rag.  
“Wipe down the tables,” Gavin giggled, clearly pleased that he was a boss  
______

“Freaking hell Lindsay, you’ve never seen the Godfather!” Gavin shouted, a couple hours later.  
“Um, no,” I said lamely. This whole day had been a struggle, the job wasn’t hard and I knew coffee well enough to make it. There was little conversation involved in it and I was doing fine, the hard part was conversing with Gavin. I was a historian, I just didn’t know pop culture.  
“Bloody crazy,” Gavin muttered, cheerfully. Everything he does was cheerful, he was such an excited guy about just about everything.  
“Let’s get lunch, on me. I’m meeting up with a friend or two if that’s good with you,” Gavin asked.  
“Umm, sure,” I said, tossing a dirty dish in the sink, to be washed when I got back. Being human was so weird, I had to pee constantly, like already once, and I had to drink and eat.  
Gavin led me out the door, peppering me with questions regarding just about everything, to my favorite animal, cats, to my favorite color, red.  
We walked a bit, New York, while huge, had just about everything right within walking distance. We stopped outside of a fast food restaurant, I wasn’t too familiar with the names.  
Another man walked up a moment later.  
“Hey Gavin, The great and mighty Mogar couldn’t make it today. He was feeling shitty, sick or something, he didn’t go into specifics,” the other man said. “Oh hi.”  
“Ray, this is Lindsay. She’s Jon’s cousin, she just moved here.”  
I shook his hand and he grinned widely.  
“I’m Ray, aka Brownman.”  
He was probably Hispanic or something similar and had cargo shorts and a brightly colored animated tee shirt, probably Naruto, the design was Japanese. I just don’t know.  
I had fun the rest of the day, I listened to Ray and Gavin banter, worked more and it was very exciting, while confusing.  
That night, Gavin and I were cleaning, well, I was cleaning. Gavin was goofing around, or ‘faffing about’ as he said. The bell rung loudly and in came Jon, scarf around his neck and a superman beanie on.  
“Bloody hell mate, you’re cousin here lived under a rock, hasn’t watched any Marvel or DC movies, doesn’t even watch Game of Thrones,” Gavin shouted, very animated. Gavin always seemed to be very animated  
“Not everyone is as cool as you Gavo,” Jon said smoothly, covering well. He was really good at this human ambassador stuff.  
Gavin shook his head.  
“Get out of my store,” He said good naturedly. “I’m going to check on my boi.”  
Gavin ushered us out and locked the door, making stupid faces the whole time.  
“He’s quite a piece of work,” Jon said as we walked home.  
“Yeah, he’s…. interesting.”  
“Putting it lightly, he’s cool though,” Jon unlocked the door to his apartment and we stepped in.  
I followed and shed my jacket.  
Jon set to work finding food, a formable task.  
“Lindsay,” He asked, sitting down an hour later with microwavable chicken nuggets in hand.  
“Yep,” I said, popping one in my mouth.  
“Seriously, how is heaven now? What’s it like?”  
I chewed thoughtfully.  
“It’s bright and active as always, it’s busy and chaotic and full of entertainment. But it’s so scary Jon. There’s fights sometimes and so much tension. It’s small, scuffles, very quiet scuffles, but we all know they exist. No one knows who to trust, everyone could be a spy, and everyone has an opinion.”  
“I miss Heaven sometimes, you know. It was home for a long time, thousands of years. I’m glad I’m here though, humans are,” Jon paused, tossing a chicken nugget in the air and catching it in his mouth. “I don’t know, humans are so bright. They have such short lives and they just want to burn so bright. Even the sad ones burn with so much passion, it’s amazing really. I envy them.”  
“True, they don’t know much,” I said, not very helpfully. Humans as a species were very good.  
Jon and I ate and ended up sprawled over his couch, him catching me up on pop culture.  
“Hmm, so Matt Smith,” I said, looking at the picture of the 11th doctor. “Very attractive.”  
Jon laughed and rolled his eyes.  
For a while, Jon and I lived. He taught me how to be human, kind of, he was quirky. We had a good time, I worked for Gavin and ate a ton of junk food.  
One day, sometime later, there was a knock at the door.  
I opened it, still yawning in my pajama pants. It was Barbara.  
“Barbara,” I said softly, ushering her in. Jon stumbled out of his room, he was a little hungover.  
“Hey guys,” She said. She stayed by the door.  
“What’s wrong Barb?” Jon asked immediately.  
“How’d you know?” Barb asked, stepping further into the room.  
“Its because any time you show up, something really bad happens, or something strange at least,” Jon said.  
“Well, there is bad news,” Barbara said, plopping down on the couch.  
I followed, nervousness boiling in my stomach. Maybe Burnie has found me, maybe the sigils didn’t work. Maybe there was finally war, I knew it was coming eventually. What if God came back, is that good or bad? Maybe Gus was caught and executed, maybe Burnie was killed.  
“Jon, you’re being sent away. Gus needs you in Georgia, he needs you to check on someone’s family. I don’t know, apparently, the last name Haywood is important. He doesn’t tell me much.”  
I breathed a sigh of relief and felt terror at the same time.  
“I thought someone died,” I said.  
“Not quite so dramatic, I do love a good drama though,” Barbara said, smiling brightly.  
“Aww, bro? Friend? Tuggy!? Aren’t you gonna miss me?” Jon complained, he was already tossing clothes and his things in a bag.  
“Sure Risemonger, if you miss me. I’m just glad heaven isn’t you know, filled with death and blood,” I said sarcastically, a thing I’ve used well since I came to earth.  
Jon had his bags packed and gave me a quick hug.  
Barbara grinned her typical bright smile and they were off, disappearing with the burning smell of ember trailing after them.  
It could have been sadder, it could’ve been more dramatic and tragic. Angels aren’t very much for fanfare though. We live such long lives, it’s very likely Jon and I will meet again. I guess, if I were still an angel that would be true.  
With a jolt, I realized I wasn’t an angel, I was human. I will die long before Jon and I will meet again. Still, sadness only gets you so far. I turned and immediately began digging through the freezer, looking for something to microwave the shit out of.  
I tried to ignore the emptiness of the house.  
I’ve found that to every species, silence remains very loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's the next chapter. I'm having a ton of fun writing this.  
> I know where I'm going and a brief summery of each chapter, but I am having trouble getting from point a to point b.  
> With that said, I'll be working to get more up asap, there will be more Michael soon. I'm basically juggy trash, literal otp i cant even.
> 
> Also, hows the spacing? And if it's bad, does anyone know how to fix it because I'm having so much trouble getting it right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very exciting story for me, I'm super excited to work on this and write a lot.  
> I do have exciting news, I'm moving, I'm getting a horse and I'm getting my drivers licence, that being said, I'm busy and will most likely not post as often as I'd like.
> 
> Also, how is the spacing between paragraphs, my computer makes it look bad, how does it look for everyone else?


End file.
